Um Milagre em Minha Vida
by Mah-Thay Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Tudo parecia estar desabando sobre a cabeça de Sakura, ao descobrir aos dezessete anos, que está grávida. Porém, Itachi tem a solução para todos os seus problemas. Ele era a luz que brilhava em sua vida.


**Título:** Um Milagre em Minha Vida.  
**Autoras:** Maryh-chan & Thayana.  
**Casal:** Itachi & Sakura.  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos).  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama.

**Sinopse:** Tudo parecia estar desabando sobre a cabeça de Sakura, ao descobrir aos dezessete anos, que está grávida. Porém, Itachi tem a solução para todos os seus problemas. Ele era a luz que brilhava em sua vida.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertence, e sim ao tio Kishimoto.

**Nota da Thay: **Bom, essa fanfic é um projeto muito querido e pensado durante muito tempo. A idéia é toda da Mah, eu estou apenas ajudando-a com a história e seu enredo, trazendo minhas idéias um tanto quanto malucas. Esse capítulo foi escrito por nós duas, e mesmo que a idéia não tenha sido minha, considero essa história um dos meus bebês e tenho muito carinho por ela. Então, espero que todos que possam chegar a lê-la gostem e por favor, deixem reviews. Para assim sabermos suas opiniões e podermos fazer o melhor na continuidade. Estou muito feliz de estar em um projeto com uma menina que eu adoro, e que escreve tão bem!

**Nota da Mah: **Bom, como a Thay explicou, esse é um projeto muito querido que estamos criando em parceiria. A idéia a princípio foi minha, desde quando comecei a me apaixonar por esse lindo casal, quis escrever algo sobre eles, mas tinha um pouco de receio de arriscar sozinha logo de cara. Então, em meio a uma de nossas milhões de conversas pelo msn, comentei com a Thay, que também é apaixonada por nosso querido casal, e felizmente ela aceitou fazer essa parceiria comigo. Não poderia ter ficado mais feliz, afinal ela escreve super bem e é muito criativa. Temos um carinho imenso por essa estória, espero que vocês possam compartilhar suas opiniões com a gente, para assim podermos dar continuidade a mesma. Então é isso, aproveitem a leitura.

**Um Milagre em Minha Vida**

**Capítulo 1 - Como Tudo Começou**

Sentado em sua cama segurando um porta-retrato, Itachi Uchiha olhava para a foto de uma garotinha de cabelos rosados, aparentemente com cinco anos, sorrindo abertamente pendurada ao pescoço de um garoto de cabelos negros que tinha um pequeno sorriso formado no canto de seus lábios. Itachi sorriu. Essa era uma das raras fotos que tirara sorrindo, a única que conseguia fazer tal feito era a rosada que sorria na foto.

Não sabia ao certo de que maneira deixou que ela atravessasse a barreira que construíra em volta de si. Aos poucos ela o conquistou, e ele permitiu-se ser conquistado por aquela garotinha que lhe sorria na foto. O sorriso, essa era uma das coisas que talvez o tivesse feito deixá-la se aproximar. O seu sorriso lhe passara sentimentos que até então ele não se permitira sentir, era um sorriso puro, caloroso, capaz de derreter até mesmo uma pedra de gelo, transmitia uma imensa alegria que sem se dar conta, atingia todos ao seu redor.

Ela era uma jóia rara, de inestimável valor. Nunca pensara que pudesse sentir-se tão próximo de alguém, sentia uma necessidade de protegê-la de tudo o que pudesse um dia machucá-la, vê-la sempre feliz era o que queria, um único sorriso que ela lhe desse era capaz de acabar com todo o mau-humor que sentia, era capaz de melhorar consideravelmente seu dia. Se lhe perguntassem o que era aquilo que sentia em relação a ela, não saberia responder, era algo fraternal, ou até mais que isso. A única coisa da qual tinha certeza era que um laço muito forte criara-se entre eles, e isso nada nem ninguém poderia quebrar.

Lembrou-se de como tudo começou.

_**Flash-Back On**_

Parecia que era só mais um dia, como outro qualquer. Bom, foi essa a impressão que Itachi teve. Seu pai, Fugaku Uchiha – um homem alto com os seus 1,75 m e um tanto quanto magro para a sua altura; com cabelos negros e curtos, beirando seus trinta e sete anos. –, assim que o viu acordado, sentado em uma das poltronas da varanda, logo veio com o seu longo sermão de como ele deveria estar estudando. Pois, não lhe importava o quanto Itachi estivesse adiantado nos estudos, sempre queria mais e mais.

– O que você está fazendo sentado aí? – perguntou bruscamente. – Não é vendo a vida passar que se formará em direito. Os livros não podem entrar na sua mente se não forem lidos.

– Hoje é sábado. – disse Itachi, calmamente. Aprendera a algum tempo que não importasse a situação, a melhor forma era manter a calma, mesmo que estivesse muito nervoso e descontrolado.

Principalmente se estivesse lidando com seu ambicioso papai. Lembrava-se perfeitamente como e por quê levou a primeira e única surra de sua vida. Apenas porque Fugaku julgava que ele deveria se portar como um verdadeiro homem, nunca se queixar de nada, nunca mostrar fraqueza...

– Não existe sábados para advogados, todos os dias é dia de trabalhar.

– Está tudo controlado. Fiz todos os trabalhos na noite passada, e além do mais, ainda estou no primeiro ano do colegial. – ele fitou o pai – É um pouco cedo para ler aqueles livros que me trouxe ontem, o senhor não acha?

– Não! Meu filho nunca é cedo demais para estudar...

– E nem tarde! – Itachi sussurrou, quase inaudível.

– O que você disse?

– Eu não disse nada, senhor. – ele afirmou, perante a figura intimadora de seu pai.

Itachi estava com seus dez anos, muito adiantado para sua idade, e com um pai desmiolado... querendo que ele lesse e memorizasse os livros como se fosse um aluno do primeiro ano do curso de direito. Pura insanidade!

– Preciso ir trabalhar agora. – ele pausou, consertando sua gravata preta. – Quando eu voltar, leremos juntos.

– Sim, senhor. – Itachi disse, desgostoso.

– Você será o advogado mais novo do nosso país. – seus olhos brilhavam – Tudo será perfeito!

– Obrigado... por tudo que tem feito pelo meu futuro...

Como era complicado e cansativo ser um gênio. Tudo que Itachi gostaria, era ser deixado em paz. Não queria todos sempre a sua volta, dizendo o quanto ele era especial. Queria por um momento ser apenas uma criança de dez anos e brincar com crianças de sua idade.

Ele desejava gritar que o pai não passava de um lunático. Por Deus, ele tinha apenas dez anos e não vinte! Como ele poderia estudar direito público e privado, como o pai o obrigava?

– Até mais tarde.

Fugaku foi embora, deixando novamente Itachi sozinho com seus pensamentos. Ele sabia que o pai demoraria algumas horas para retornar, então, por que não sair um pouco, apenas pare andar por algumas ruas?

Afinal, não poderia fazer mal algum! Caminhar e respirar ar puro sempre lhe fizeram um bem enorme. Pronto, estava decidido! Ele colocou os chinelos que estavam ao lado da poltrona e saiu de casa, andando calmamente.

Chegando à pequena pracinha, Itachi respirou profundamente. Continuou caminhando sem sequer olhar para trás, com um sentimento de culpa. Até que avistou uma pequena menina solitária, sentada na terra, com as mãozinhas nos olhos tentando enxugar suas lágrimas que não paravam de descer. O som daquele choro penetrou seu coração.

Tudo que ele fez por alguns minutos foi fitá-la, imaginando qual era o motivo de tanta lamentação. Não era normal ele se importa com os sentimentos de outras pessoas. Afinal, ele não costumava nem ao menos levar seus próprios sentimentos em conta.

– P-por favor, alguém me ajude! – suplicou a pequena menina. Seus cabelos eram róseos e caiam até o ombro. – Ajude-me...

Itachi foi se aproximando lentamente. As lágrimas da menina foram ficando cada vez mais fortes. Até que ele abaixa-se, diante dela.

– Você está bem? – perguntou.

Nesse exato momento, ela levanta sua pequena cabeça e o fita. Seus olhos são verdes, não apenas verdes... eram como pedras preciosas. Como esmeraldas. Seu olhar, mesmo com todas aquelas lágrimas, era encantador e penetrante.

– A-ajude-me! – ela pediu, quase sem fôlego.

Estranhamente, Itachi estendeu-lhe a mão, para que ela pudesse levantar.

– Venha, pequena. – ele disse, suavemente. – Vou ajudar você.

A menina fechou suas lindas esmeraldas**, **memorizando o tom da voz do lindo garoto desconhecido. Era tão calma, suave como se estivesse falando com alguém muito importante e acima de qualquer outra coisa: lhe transmitia uma segurança plena.

Ela segurou a mão que lhe era estendida com todas as forças que possuía. Enquanto levantava, ela olhou diretamente nos olhos de Itachi, eram de um negro profundo. E aquela voz, transmitia uma paz que jamais sentira igual.

– Como você se chama? – A voz dele lhe parecia tão... profunda.

– S-Sakura. – ela murmurou, trêmula. Seus olhos brilhavam pelas lágrimas, mas já tinham cessado.

– Por quê você está chorando desse jeito? – Itachi perguntou, tirando um lenço branco do bolso de sua bermuda. – Está perdida? – limpou-lhe as lágrimas de seu pequeno e delicado rosto.

– Sim, eu estou. – respondeu, olhando em todas as direções. Era obvio que estava muito assustada.

– Tudo vai ficar bem. Onde você mora? – Itachi segurou na mão de Sakura. – Sabe onde está sua mãe?

Sakura moveu sua cabeça negativamente, todo seu corpo estava tremendo. Ela sentia medo e frio, isso é, antes de Itachi aparecer em seu caminho e segurar-lhe a mão, fazendo-a sentir misteriosamente segura.

– Eu... não sei. – Sakura conseguiu dizer. – Acho que ela possa estar na casa nova.

– Casa nova? – ele perguntou.

– Sim, casa nova. Mamãe, papai e eu... acabamos de nos mudar. – ela fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego. – Fui passear e quando percebi estava perdida.

– Certo! Já entendi. – começou a andar, forçando Sakura a fazer o mesmo. – Vou ajudá-la a voltar para casa em segurança.

_**Flash-Back Off**_

Foi tirado de seu devaneio pela porta deseu quarto sendo aberta bruscamente e uma jovem de cabelos rosados entrar correndo e jogar-se em seus braços. Ela chorava compulsivamente, murmurando coisas incompreensíveis. Abraçou-a de forma protetora, alisando seus cabelos a fim de acalmá-la. O choro foi diminuindo gradativamente, ela respirava pesadamente com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Não soube ao certo quanto tempo ficaram assim, ela agora parecia mais calma, levantou a cabeça levemente para encará-lo. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e a expressão em seu rosto era de puro desespero e dor. Vê-la nesse estado o assustou um pouco, nunca pensara que a veria em tal estado. Manteve a expressão calma e impassível, não deixando sua surpresa evidente aos olhos da garota.

Limpou uma lágrima solitária que caia pela face da jovem, ela o olhou nos olhos, desviando-os logo em seguida.

– Sakura... – sua voz saiu baixa como de costume.

A garota o encarou por alguns segundos, abaixando a cabeça em seguida.

– Itachi... eu – respirou fundo buscando forças para continuar a falar. – Eu estou grávida. – Olhou para o jovem a sua frente que mantinha a mesma expressão. – Ele me deixou, disse que não era responsabilidade dele. – Sua voz não passava de um sussurro, tinha abaixado a cabeça novamente. – O que eu vou fazer agora? – Perguntou olhando para ele com novas lágrimas enchendo seus olhos.

Itachi a puxou novamente em seus braços, mil pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça. Ela agora soluçava e o abraçou mais forte.

– Você tem que se acalmar agora. – Disse em seu ouvido. – Eu vou estar aqui com você.

O choro cessou, sua respiração antes pesada foi ficando cada vez mais leve, o cansaço tomou conta de si, seus olhos foram pesando até que por fim adormeceu naqueles braços que lhe eram tão acolhedores e lhe passava extrema segurança.

Algumas horas se passaram, horas que deixaram Itachi colocar seus pensamentos em perfeita sintonia, e que deixaram Sakura ter um belo descanso. Um descanso que pôde acalmá-la.

Quando ele percebeu que Sakura abrira seus encantadores e penetrantes olhos, sentou-se apressado na beira de sua própria cama e tentou fazê-la entender como ele conseguira resolver tudo.

– Olá, pequena! – ele a saudou. – Dormiu bem?

– Oh, como uma pedra. – Sakura respondeu, sorrindo tristemente.

Aquilo era o mesmo que cravar uma faca no coração de Itachi. Como era possível que algum idiota qualquer, pudesse desprezar sua perfeita e encantadora flor? Não fazia o mínimo sentido.

– Não fique assim. Tenho a solução para o _nosso_ problema. – afirmou com veemência.

– Nosso? Não existe nosso. O problema é todo meu! – disse, levantando-se.

– Sim, é nosso problema. Fique quieta por alguns minutos, para que eu possa lhe explicar. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Suas últimas palavras, atingiu o coração de Sakura, exatamente como há doze anos atrás. Quando ele dizia que tudo ficaria bem, tudo realmente ficava. Ela não poderia duvidar de suas palavras, pois ele nunca faltou com ela.

Ela sentou-se na cama, fitando-o. Suas esmeraldas diziam para ele dizer-lhe qual era o maravilhoso e genial plano que ele traçara, aquele que salvaria sua vida da vergonha e abandono de todos aqueles a sua volta. E Itachi, sempre soube ler aqueles olhos, que tanto amava.

– Sakura, case-se comigo e deixe que eu seja o pai de seu filho!

**Continua...**

**Nota das autoras:** Esperamos que tenham aproveitado a leitura, qualquer crítica, sugestão, etc... é sempre bem-vinda. Até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
